The field of high performance muzzle loading has seen growth in popularity over the past decade. Numerous different variations of breech plugs and primer holder modules are in common use.
Over the last decade, the field has seen many new innovations. Some of these improvements include providing a short distance between primer and powder, providing a reliable seal, and improved durability. However, there are still short falls in performance, durability, and reliability that innovators in the field are seeking to overcome.
Some of the major improvements have been rear sealing plugs, brass primer module holders, vent liners, wear bushings, etc. While some of these systems work well, they all have shortcomings. Some of the short comings are as follows: challenging to manufacture, require frequent cleaning to maintain performance, unreliable, wear out quickly, unable to handle the higher pressures of magnum loads.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for plugging a breech portion of a high performance muzzleloader rifle.